Sunset Breeze
by Revenial
Summary: Windshipping is back, Post Golden sun TLA there are new enemies and why do they want a certain femail Jupiter adept. Feelings blossom in the sunset breeze. please read and review Ladies and Gentlemen I give you...Sunset Breeze
1. Returning to family

Sunset Breeze

Hi everyone its me Revenial, I haven't written anything in ages but what made me start writing again was the weather beautiful day and the sweet air.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in golden sun and never will so please enjoy the story

The sound of a teleport stone kicking into life; violet eyes glowing, a young adolescent's face, dust sent flying, and then, silence.

A faint breeze blew down from the Attekaian Mountains, the adolescent looked up and he turned towards it feeling the warmth of it as it flowed over his face, caressing his features, as he basked in the orange light of the sunset.

As he walked from the teleport stone carved into the ground at the centre of the town of Contigo he had only one objective on his mind that was to see his sister. He knew that she would of already know of his coming due to her powers of foresight and the ability to read minds, amongst others.

When he opened the door his sister flinging her arms around him in a tight embrace greeted him.

"Welcome back brother" said Hama. "I am soooo glad to see you again Ivan" she hugged him tighter.

"But Mistre…I mean sis you knew I was coming." Ivan had learnt the hard way, not to call his sister mistress Hama as he used to.

"Yes but all the same" Hama finally let go of him and stood back to take a good look at him.

"Hee, hee your finally taller than me" Hama giggled. "It's about time too, what with you being 17 and all." She paused. "So where are you living now, are you still with Master Hammet or have you moved to your house in New Vale?"

Ivan was quite stunned that his sister didn't read his mind this time. "Why haven't you?…" he was stopped short by his sister saying "Because I want to have a normal conversation with you silly." She laughed again a warm smile spread across her lips "go on."

"Well it's a bit of both I help Master Hammet out whenever I can so I don't stay there much occasionally I am there, but I spend a lot of time in Tolbi or Lalivero seeing, Sheba." He blushed after saying this.

"Ooooo does my little brother love a certain green eyed someone?" said Hama teasing poor Ivan. At this Ivan blushed furiously.

"Awwww" Hama was really laying it in, but then she laughed again and said "Sorry Ivan I couldn't help it you're so cute when you blush.

"It's alright I forgive you." Ivan said his face returning to its normal colour.

A flutter of wings and a hawk screeching made Ivan look up. It was Regent.

It was now after made a move towards the hawk you could see the changes in him. No longer a young boy, but a grown man, shaved to retain the boyish look about him; his eyes were deep lilac spheres, in which depths could read the hearts and minds of men and perceive a great many things. Finally his height and build was of a strong man much like Isaac's.

He strode towards the bird and saw there was no letter attached to it. In the deepest part of his eyes the swirled a light glow of psynergy, he was reading the birds mind.

Authors note: the glow in his eyes is much like the glow of mako in Cloud's eyes in Final Fantasy 7, those of you that have played the game will know. For those of you that haven't type in on an image search and type mako eyes and look at cloud or sephiroth for mako eyes.

Revenial: well that's not bad for an opening chapter stay tuned for more please read and review the lack of reviews made stop writing for a year so please review anonymous reviews are welcome too. Thanks again. Revenial, stay tuned for the next chapter. I know this is a short chapter but it should get longer I have had a year off so I need to get back into the swing of things give me time : )


	2. The Unwanted Message

Sunset breeze

_The Unwanted Message_

Weather it was because it was the end of the message or not Ivan's Psynergy flared up. He whirled around to see his sister's worried face. "Go" she said without a change in her voice, "She needs you there fast, GO!" This time she really sounded scared.

Ivan not being one to be told twice grabbed the teleport stone. As before it kicked into life and within seconds he was gone.

Hama walked over to the bird with a now quizzical expression on her face. Picking the bird up she said in her mind to it "_Come on lets get you some food, then you can tell me what is going on, I am tired of always foreseeing things."_

Two swords locked with a clash one with a red handle the other with a deep blue. A series of flashes as some ice missiles flew threw the air taking their mark, 1, 2, 3, 4 blocked but the fifth hit home and the boy fell backwards. "You know, your one hell of a lot better than you used to be." Piers said extending his hand and lifting the boy to his feet. "Thanks Dad." The son of 2 Mercury adepts one a Lemurian, the other, the former keeper of the Mercury Light house itself. Walking back to the house a slight wind caught Piers, along with the wind a wisp of psynergy, lilac in colour and suddenly Ivan stood beside him.

"What's happening" Ivan said immediately. "Ok, first of all I don't want you to worry, its ok." Piers saw the fear in his friend's face and proceeded to clam him. "Then why did you send me the message saying come immediately something is going to happen in Lalivero. That means only one thing, Sheba." Ivan was still on edge. "Nothing has happened yet Ivan, I only wanted you there lest something should, I have heard many things from my friends in Lemuria on of which is that there is going to be an up rising in Lalivero." Piers ignored the look on his friends face and went on. "Darren told me this when he came by yesterday after trading there, he said that some men were talking about starting the uprising in 4 days time."

By the time Piers had finished tell him this they were by the riverside house. Mai came running out to meet them, she hugged her husband and son, then looked at Ivan with a look of compassion finally hugging him too. "Oh Ivan its so nice to see you again, and I am sure that Sheba is ok Piers has a plan to get her out you will see, it'll be ok." Ivan hugged the Mercury adept back. "Thanks Mai." They all went into the house and discussed what they were to do.

"Ok Ivan, you know what your doing if my information is correct you will be able to spring her from them, all being well, when Felix, Darren, Telithen and myself cause the distraction." Piers spoke with an air of confidence. "I am glad you finally let me join you in an adventure, Dad" said Telithen. " Isaac, Felix and the others are already in Lalivero, disguised and hidden amongst the crowds. Although how uncle Garret could ever hide I don't know." Piers chuckled somewhat at this last comment.

Piers called to his wife, "Mai! Is the ship ready." From outside the reply was "Yes, all is set my dear." As Ivan, Piers and Telithen walked along the jetty, Ivan noticed how clear the water was. How alive, with the soft fog just floating over the surface barely touching, with evidence of fish and other creatures in the waters below, as ripples spread out from different areas of the water. They boarded the ship and it took off into the mists silently.

A while later up in the crow's nest Ivan sat and thought aloud, then some words he had heard somewhere in his past came to him. As he whispered them on his breath he did not notice the young water adept below listening. "Life in every breath…" Ivan sighed. By now Telithen had his head over the top of the crow's nest. "I have never heard anyone speak like that before, is it a poem?" the young Mercury adept questioned. "No, its not a poem not in the way you know it. It is called Bushido." Ivan smiled as he spoke remembering how he was taught it. "What is Bushido?" Telithen asked again. "Your full of questions all of which are wise to ask." Ivan said softly. "Bushido is a code if you will, the ancient people who are the Samurai created it." Ivan knew this only too well being one himself. "They are few in number but are gathering more and more people again now." Ivan said patting his katana and he repeated what he said before. "Life with every breath, the way of the Samurai." "Wow, I wish I could become one." Telithen was entranced. "It's hard and requires a lot of dedication, but I think you could pull it off." Said Ivan giving confidence to the young boy. He looked to the stars and smiled and the boat drifted on downstream through the fog.

There you have it. Chapter 2 sorry for not uploading earlier I just have exam right now and it's hard to fit in please review my chapters I have had not feed back. I accept anonymous reviews, so you don't have to log in please I implore you people to review its very hard to write with no feed back, or go to my profile by clicking on my name at the top of this page and read and review my other stories.

Thanks for reading.

Revenial


	3. Raids and Assaults

Sunset Breeze

_Raids and Assaults_

My exams are now in full swing so I am writing in my spare time. Here is chapter three please review after you have read this to leave a review u click the little box saying submit review at the bottom of the page. Please do leave a review it be hard working with no feedback.

Ivan: don't forget it this time

Revenial: Huh?… oh yeah don't worry I will do it now.

I forgot the disclaimer last time so here it is.

I do not own any of Camelot's characters or games from golden sun. Except the one I made up so far (Telithen). So sit back relax and enjoy the read.

It was early morning in the town of Lalivero it was very quiet except the sounds of the construction of the market in the centre. A few guards patrolled the walls and a few groups of early risers were going about their business, not all of it good. In a corner of the town, near the east gate, in a shaded spot a small gathering of people were there huddled close together.

"Right lads," said in a horse whisper. "I expect this to be clean and quick, no mess ups, you got it."

"Right boss." The rest of the gang replied.

Among the gang, was a tall figure, stood at the back half engulfed in shadow. He eyes were, a deep brown the colour of earth, that contained warmth deep within, but at a seconds notice could appear cold. Felix was always the excellent candidate for being a spy. Tall, dark, hansom, clever, and quick both on his feet and with his thought, he could disappear at a moments notice.

"Felix you're the new guy here, I want your opinion of the situation, you said you have done this sort of thing many times before." The ringleader spoke gruffly.

Felix shifted in the shadows so that only half his face was visible in the light the eye that could be seen glinted. "Yes, I have done this sort of thing a few times, but your doing it all wrong in my opinion."

"Oh what is it that we are doing wrong?" The ringleader was getting irritated.

"Well, first, I would advise against killing anyone we don't have too. Least of all Feran or you will be hunted down like dogs and killed one by one." With that Felix concealed all of his head in the shadows.

It was apparent that the ringleader was thinking very hard and fast, the small crowd was in utter silence. With a gruff cough the ringleader finally spoke. "Al'rite, I get your point, fine, lads we knock out anyone we see and kill as a last resort." It was obvious that the ringleader wasn't used to this kind of style, but before being able to say anything further he was brought out of his own thoughts by a voice. "That sounds like the great mercenary Felix's way of doing things. Would I be right in saying he is around here." The voice calm as water brought much attention from the crowd. "Eh?" the ringleader was at a loss for words. However, Felix wasn't striding forward he embraced his comrade "Peris, so good to see you, glad you could make it." Returning the embrace Peris said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world mate." Then in a hurried whisper he said "everything is going to plan with me, how is it with you?" "Fine." Replied Felix. The two separated. "My fellows I would like to present my comrade and friend Piers." Felix said to the rest of the group who nodded in welcome, to this new stranger. "Where is your apprentice Piers? I do not see him." Said Felix. "Behind you" a horse whisper came from behind Felix's left shoulder. Piers' eyes glinted as he looked at Felix. "Indisposed, unfortunately and back at the inn, in the care of the landlady." When Piers had finished, Felix took the story and made it complete saying. "Alas, his sword would have enjoyed this task, as would his title, pity the silent shadow is not well enough." At these words fear took hold of the crowds faces. "Ahhh, I see you have heard of him. Well not to worry he won't be here today." Felix smiled and though _"poor wretches, if only you knew the truth." _

Clearly the ringleader thought it was time to take the centre of attention off Felix and the newcomer. "Right, you lot ready, well, GET ON WITH IT." He said this, in his most commanding voice without shouting. As the crowed slowly dispersed and started to move among the now crowded market place. One would find it difficult to separate Piers and Felix from bandits. Felix by now wearing his mask and Piers in a cloak, the small pockets of men moved through the crowd effortlessly. Felix and Piers had broken away from the group and ran round the side of a heavily guarded building.

Meanwhile Ivan, who was waiting round the back had loosened the hinges on the back door, and hidden under a cloak of the wind so as not to be seen. As Piers and Felix rounded the corner they called to Ivan. "Oi, help is here, you done your bit so far?" The bodiless voice of Ivan responded. "Yup." "Ok, Telithen you stay with Ivan." Piers said. "Gotcha Dad." Another bodiless voice responded, this time that of Telithen's.

Piers and Felix ran round each side of the building, to where two very recognisable guards stood on duty. Isaac and Garret both posed as guard waiting. Felix and Piers made as if to knock both out and they fell to the floor. Piers whistles twice and the group of rebels came running. Both Piers and Felix were inside the building before the rest. However, as the last two rebels made to pass through the door they found they could not make it pass the step, as the two guards rose up and, with surprising ease, brought both rebels to the floor. Proceeding to take off their guard uniforms, and putting the unconscious rebels' cloaks over their own, they heading in after the rest of the group.

Meanwhile on the other side of the building, Ivan and Telithen, both invisible ran in after hearing the whistle and waited outside Sheba's room. It was hard for Ivan not to run in, take Sheba and flee then and there, but that would put all the careful planning of Felix and Piers to waste, possibly even endangering the lives of his two companions. _"No." _ He said to himself_. "I must wait." _

As the group of rebels made their way up the stairs to Sheba's room, they met no resistance. All were weary, except for the 2 at the front who walked heads held high. The party stopped. "Right, NOW LADS!!!" Yelled the ringleader. It all happened in an instant 6 cloaks fluttered and psynergy flew all to the centre of the circle now created. As the dust clouds cleared silence reigned, until a gruff voice rang out. "So you thought you could kill us that easily sorry but we happen to know psynergy too, GET THEM LADS!!" In the fighting that broke out a door was blasted open and two females came out one with flaming red hair, the other with sea blue hair Mai and Jenna had joined the fray. Jenna had only just time to say "IVAN, GRAB SHEBA AND RUN!!" Before having to block a lightening bolt. She turned and yelled. "Right who did that? Because you're going to get it." As she said this flames rose out of nowhere around her and she started to send fireballs everywhere. Felix and the ringleader were in close combat fighting with swords, as was Piers and the second in command of the rebels.

Ivan ran into the room and saw Sheba looking very scared. "Now, is not the time for explanations come on!" Ivan wasted not time in grabbing Sheba's hand and he jumped from the second story window shielding Sheba from a whole set of ice shards but taking one in the shoulder. As they fell he created a psynergy cloud to catch them. As they got of they ran to the stables to take 2 horses laden with provisions. By the time they reached the stables blood was pouring out of Ivan's wound. Sheba finally noticing he was it was beside herself with worry. "Ivan you hurt let me help you." Tears formed in her eyes to see her friend in pain. "I'm alright, quickly, look don't worry its not that deep." Ivan said trying to reassure her, but also knowing time was of the essence and that they must flee now. He pulled the ice shard from his shoulder, this made him grimace but he conquered the pain and mounted his horse. They rode out of the stable only to be cornered by a group of rebels. Telithen and Garret charged them and sent psynergy spells flying at the rebels, who returned fire. "Just go Ivan nothing we can't handle here buddy, go on." Garret called causally dodging a ball of flame. "Oh so you like it hot, eh? TRY SOME OF THIS!!" Garret yelled casting liquifier. Without another word Ivan turned his horse guiding Sheba's and galloped out of the city of Lalivero, now in flames. The up rising had begun and so had a war.

-

There is a lot here so if your not sure about something read it again. ANYWAY what did you think read and review please so I know I got peoples interest.


	4. Pain and Healing

Sunset Breeze

Pain and Healing

Hi everyone I am continuing to write and a new school year is starting soon so if I disappear you will know why.

Anyway, with out further ado here is part 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Camelot's characters, places or items. Except those I make up.

They galloped on, Sheba looked back at the city she knew as her home since birth, until she had been kidnapped 3 years ago. As she looked tears streamed down her face and a pain in her heart told her that she would not be returning for a while. Sheba knew that she had been saved by her friends, but were they alright, and safe? She didn't know.

On towards Suhalla Gate, passing the Venus lighthouse, but just before they reached the entrance of the pass Ivan turned his horse left instead of riding straight on. Instead of a desert like on the other side of the pass a dense forest grew in which one could hide as it stretched over the whole mountain range up to and beyond the town of Suhalla itself.

Ivan galloped on using paths he clearly knew like they were made by him, a lesser rider would crash into a tree but not Ivan. They were now deep within the forest its green boundaries long behind them, the sun was indeed low in the sky before Ivan slowed his horse to a trot. The Pair entered a clearing bathed in light in which was a lake was with a small waterfall beside it, rays of light shone in through the trees above creating a magical look to the place.

Slowly Ivan fell from his mount on to the soft grass, he groaned in pain.

Sheba screamed "IVAN, IVAN!! Are you alright" clutching her friend she pulled him over her lap and saw that the wound he sustained earlier was still bleeding. She rushed over to the horses leaving Ivan laying on a bed of moss, passing in and out of consciousness. She looked to find some form of bandage or piece of cloth that would suffice, nothing. So she ripped off some of the fabric under her horses saddle and ran over to the pool, dipping it then dashed back to Ivan's side she tied the now drenched fabric round his harm where it had been lacerated, she used a herb and a vile of water to try to bath, clean and treat the wound. Ivan remained still after this, breathing slowly.

Sheba looked on at her friend and fellow adept. She wrapped his cloak around him to keep him warm.

It was some time later when a cool breeze rustled through the trees, when Sheba awoke suddenly, she had sensed something with her psynergy near by. She jumped up to see an empty clearing with nothing but the light of the moon reflecting off the pool, it was truly beautiful. She looked to Ivan who was still and sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly her psynergy pricked up again. "_What was going on?"_ She asked herself. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

Quick as a flash and with almost no noise around a dozen heavily armoured men appeared out of the bushes, dressed in an oriental armour holding up double handed swords all glinting in the moon light. One of the 12 stepped forward, with a golden trim to his armour it was plane to see he was the leader of this troop and one of great importance. Sheba froze on the spot, though she didn't did not understand why, for the 11 other guards had formed a ring and were facing outwards as if to protect those within the circle.

The leader looked down upon Ivan, crouching he looked at his wound. He gave a sigh. "Dark times indeed, for one such as Ivan to be wounded in such a way, if at all."

By this time Sheba had got what little courage she had left after the days events and said. "Who are you? And how do you know Ivan?" The leader stood up removing his mask allowing silver hair to flow down, the hair was not a sign of his age, in fact far from it he was no older than Ivan.

He laughed and said to Sheba. "You have nothing to fear I promise you that. As for who I am, I am the Eagle's cousin." He said this looking at Ivan.

"What? What do you mean Eagle, that's Ivan." Sheba said confused looking from Ivan to the leader. "And you still haven't answered my first question, who are you? What is your name?" Sheba felt as if she was being toyed with and she wasn't all together fond of it.

"I am known as the Wolf to those who oppose me, Ivan was and still is known as the Eagle, its hard to explain here, come we will go to the village there we can be assured of privacy and Ivan will receive healing."

Wolf gave a whistle and suddenly 4 more armoured men appeared silently from the bushes, carrying a stretcher upon which they laid Ivan. Wolf gave orders for him to be taken to the village and for him to be seen by those who could heal him. With that they ran off, leaving Sheba and Wolf in the clearing with the 11 other men.

After donning his helmet Wolf signalled for the others to follow him. Sheba walked by Wolf's side and of the short journey that followed, she remembered little, except that it felt like an age.

When they reached the village the moon was making its decent. When the gates closed behind them the 11 men were assigned to their duties 1 to take the horses to the stables, 1 to inform the village elder they had returned and the rest to go and relieve those on guard.

Wolf turned to Sheba and said. "Follow me I will show you your house you look worn in and in need of rest."

Sheba had no choice but to follow. They went inside a house and Sheba sat down, Wolf was about to leave when Sheba called him back. "Wolf…wait a moment please I have 2 last questions." She said fatigue taking over.

"Ask away I will answer anything now." Wolf said in reply.

"Where is Ivan?" She asked dimly.

"He is down in the infirmary receiving heal from the healers there, don't worry they have never failed." He gave a small smile.

"I won't bother you with anymore questions after this one tonight, but please I implore you, what is your real name." She said this fighting to stay awake.

"Lyon, you must rest now or your will be in worse condition than Ivan, goodnight." With that he shut the door and left.

Almost immediately Sheba fell into a deep sleep free of cares of dreams.

Sheba awoke with a start to see daylight filtering in through the windows, she got up and remembered everything from the night before, she cleared the distance between her and the door and stepped out to see the village in its glory.

Bustling with activity, some making swords in their smiths, children from around the age of 7 and adults practicing swordsmanship, archery, and all kinds of martial arts. Young children being taught by their mothers or playing or listening to stories, other women were learning to fight as well but only those who wished. Otherwise they just did what they needed to do in the village.

Sheba's initial plan was to go and find Ivan and see if he was ok, but as she stepped forward, a voice rang out. "Hang on, there is no need to go anywhere just yet." It was Lyon. Sheba wheeled around on the spot. "Is Ivan alright?" She said in desperation.

"OF COURSE I AM!!" Ivan yelled from half way up the hill. Sheba ran to him and flung her arms around him. "Oh Ivan your ok thank goodness!" She said holding on to him as if her life depended upon it. "Woh, whoe, watch out Sheba I am going to fall over if your not…" Ivan said as he fell backwards Sheba fell on top of him. Lyon burst out laughing from the top of the hill. "Oops, sorry Ivan, I didn't mean to…are you ok?" Sheba was worried and rolled off him quickly. Ivan started laughing as well and then whispered in Sheba's ear. "No, I am sorry I worried you."

Ivan jumped up and landed on his feet and gave his hand to Sheba to help her up.

They walked up to where Lyon was leaning back on his chair. When they reached him Lyon got up and embraced Ivan like a brother saying. "Good to see you back on your feet again. Come tell me of what has happened, there is more to this than meets the eye, we must go to my father and let him hear this too."

OOOOOOOOH it's getting there more to come. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter I have had a lot of things going on.

Please Read and Review. And thanks for reading

Revenial


	5. Journey’s end and Journey’s new

Sunset Breeze

Journey's end and Journey's new

"... and that's how it happened, I barely had time to get out myself." It was a long tale and the sun was high in the sky before Ivan had finished it. Sheba knelt behind Ivan silent, but sorrow was etched on her face. Lyon's father sighed. "It is obvious that you Sheba and possibly you Ivan are seriously involved in this rebellion. Why I do not know, however, I think it sensible that you do not stay here and move to a safer place. Lyon will go with you."

"Thank you, for how far will he travel with us?" Ivan inquired.

"Oh as far as Eagle wants me to go, or until I deem it fit to return, which ever comes first." Lyon said with a smile and a wink.

"Well then, you best go and prepare you leave at Sundown." Lyon's farther bowed and exited the room.

"Right we had better get ready then said Ivan." Standing up and giving Sheba his hand. "Coming up?" he said. Sheba giggled "Thank you." Lyon simply smiled as the two exited.

Once outside Ivan turned to Sheba. "I don't quite know why those rebels wanted you, but I am glad you're safe."

"It's thanks to you and the others; I wonder how they are doing? By the way how did you know that there was going to be an attack?" Sheba questioned.

"Truth be told, I didn't until a few days before it was all Piers' doing." Ivan explained the whole story to Sheba as they walked towards the shop so they could stock up on items before they embarked on their journey to where ever they would go the next day.

This took some time but after all perpetrations were made, Sheba turned to Ivan and asked. "Ivan where are we going to go to? I mean I know that we are on the run now but where can we go?"

Ivan pondered for a while. "Do you know I hadn't even thought about that?" He laughed as they made their way back to his house. They closed the door to the night and went to sleep. Just before they did Ivan said "I think Kalay would be the best option to take and to see my father about this problem."

"Ok Ivan." Yawned Sheba eyes closing.

The awakening the next morning was a quick one, the sort Sheba hated. She felt herself being shaken awake, opening her eyes to see Ivan looking over her. "Come on Sheba its time to go." Whispered Ivan.

"Murhhhh. What are you talking about the sun hasn't risen yet." Moaned Sheba.

"Yes I know but we have to go, now." There was urgency in Ivan voice now. "There is a small group of rebels moving in the forest." As Ivan said this Sheba became distinctly aware of movement outside. Not just any movement though, it was hurried with whispers of words like. "Make ready…fire!" In hushed tones.

Ivan and Sheba came out side and were met by Lyon. "All set eagle?" He asked. "Yeah, let's go." Ivan responded.

"Come on we'll go out the back way so we aren't seen leaving, hurry." Without Lyon took off at a pace that Sheba had to jog to keep up with, Ivan on the other hand had no problem in doing so.

They left via a secret door in the back wall of the village. All the while arrows were flying from the walls to defend the village from the rebels.

"Do, (pant), you think they will be able to hold them off, (pant)." Sheba said as the group ran along paths seldom trodden by any man.

"They will be fine, don't worry Sheba." Lyon assured her. They pressed on through and the forest began to show signs of clearing, until they hit the mountains.

"Wow." Sheba looked on in awe as she saw them bathed in the light of the rising sun, as it's rays blasted through the holes in the clouds as though they trying to suppress its light. "Are we going over those?" Sheba asked.

"Yup right up and over all the way to Suhalla village." Ivan replied.

"What's the name of this mountain range? I have never seen it marked on any map." Sheba asked, as they jogged through a light mist that rose up to their knees.

"It's called the Fellanon range. There is a cave not to far from here where we can stop and rest." Lyon said.

"Thank heavens, breakfast." Sheba said.

"Oh it would appear that breakfast and a rest won't come easy, look what's surrounding that cave. It must have become a den for monsters." Ivan said.

"Nothing the three of us can't take care of, come on I'll race you see who can set up camp first." Lyon said to Ivan and ran off laughing.

"Come on Sheba." Ivan called running after Lyon. Sheba followed close behind.

As they ran up the mountain a new and golden Sun rose on a new adventure.

Hi all no cliff hanger this chapter sorry wasn't in the mood for one the next chapter is already on its way and will be finished soon (I hope) however A- levels have priority so bear with me if it takes longer than anticipated.

Revenial.

P.S. please review as it is an appreciation of someone's work that they have put in so you can read this. (Thanks to my friends who follow my stories and review, you are the people who keep me writing).

For those that are new to this you can review by clicking on the tab at the bottom of the page, and clicking review.


	6. An Uncomfortable Ascent

Sunset Breeze

_An Uncomfortable Ascent_

Hi everyone sorry this is taking so long to update I am still active I just have exams in a few months and there is a lot of revision to be done. Sorry for the lateness of this update, anyway enjoy he chapter and please review.

* * *

It was not a long fight and the trio found the cache unharmed. Lyon busied himself with stocking up on spear arrows for the journey. Meanwhile Ivan searched for a special tincture, one of his own creations and his contribution to this particular cache. He unbuttoned his cloak and reached under his top to apply the ointment. He lay on his front as it did its work, a coolness spread across his back and he felt all the soreness where the ice missile had hit him disappear. He flexed his arm to see the extent of the healing, _"Good it worked." _ He thought to himself when he felt no pain.

Finally Lyon handed bread to each of them and a piece of meat to put in each. Then they each drank from the gourds of water saving the rest for later.

"I sure needed that." Sheba exclaimed.

"Urrm…Wayward forbid that I be the bringer of bad news, but I think we have some company." Lyon said looking over the ridge outside the cave.

"Uh oh, how many are there Lyon?" Ivan asked.

"Enough to be a problem I would say maybe more behind take a look." Lyon responded.

Ivan helped Sheba up and the two went to look. Deep below near the base of the mountain around 40 dark shapes were moving slowly but with purpose. "I think we had better get going, hadn't you?" Sheba said looking at the two boys.

"Couldn't agree more" Lyon said running back into the cave and snatching up their belongings. "Come on…let's make like the wind." Lyon said throwing Ivan his equipment.

"This isn't going to be easy." Ivan said starting to cast a spell. Far off in the distance a rumble of thunder could be heard. Suddenly the sky grew very dark and a bolt of purest white lightening struck deep in the valley where the bandits were. Yells could be heard from far below. "That ought to give us enough time I think" Ivan stated flatly.

With that the trio began climbing and fast. Lyon then noticed that the group below had already reassembled and were in hot pursuit. "Maybe not, run!"

Scrambling over boulders and loose stones their ascent wasn't as fast as they wanted. The change in terrain and weather didn't help either. I became harder as they started climbing over frozen and icy ground, on more than one occasion Sheba, who was ever hind most, would slip and begin to fall, only to be saved at the last minute by a kind and warming hand from Ivan who would slide down the mountain side to prevent her from inflicting injury.

"Uh…sorry, are you ok Ivan." Sheba said sleepily.

"Never better" Ivan chuckled, "Yourself?"

"I am ok, I think" Sheba responded hazily.

"Come on, up you get." Ivan said getting to his feet, pulling Sheba with him. "Hop on." He said turning his back to her.

"Thank you." Sheba lolled forward, she was exhausted.

The trio began to climb again. They were almost at the caves which would lead them through the mountain range, cutting out a large portion of the journey, if they could get there and block the entrance, they would be safe for a while at least.

"There!" Cried Lyon triumph in his voice as the entrance to the cave came into sight. There was a small plateau that narrowed to a door shaped opening in the rock. Only those who crossed this region on a regular basis knew of the tunnel.

The trio was crossing the last few hundred feet to the entrance when the rebels came up over the cliff edge, some had crossbow and were utilising them as best they could. Ivan turns round with lightening reflexes and deflected any serious threats with sudden gusts of wind. At the mouth of the cave Ivan signalled for Lyon to take Sheba.

"Here can you hold her for a second." Ivan said quickly.

"But what are you going to do?" Lyon responded.

"Bring down the mountain around the cave mouth, I hope." Ivan said decisively. "Get as far down the tunnel as you can, I will catch up don't worry, Go on!" shoving Lyon inside Ivan began to concentrate attempting to cast 2 spells at once. Yes he had practiced such casting before, but it was still not without risk. One mistake could back fire both spells on the caster with often devastating effects. _"I just hope Hama's training pays off." _He thought.

A purple aura kicked up around him sending snow and ice flying up spiralling around him. "Shrine Plasma!" he roared. Then in the same breath he called his second spell and focused it on him. "Sonic Slash!!" upon uttering these words Ivan jumped back and focused his psynergy into a shield and rode the slash down the tunnel as it collapsed behind him. The attack soon dispersed and Ivan skidded to a halt on the floor, face to the ceiling.

"I've seen some wackos in my time but you…you take the biscuit" Lyon chuckled extending his left hand to Ivan.

Ivan took it. "Huh, geniuses are never respected in among friends." Ivan laughed. "Hey where is Sheba?" Ivan asked.

"She's resting just round the corner; the cold really took it out of her." Lyon replied, leading Ivan to where Sheba sat. Ivan got down on one knee and unbuttoned his cloak and put it over Sheba like a blanket. Upon feeling warmth against her cold body Sheba stirred.

"Mmurrhh…" she groaned as she groggily opened her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling, are you ok?" Ivan asked with slight concern evident in his voice.

"Thanks to you, I will be." Sheba said giving a tired smile.

"That's good you rest up we won't be going anywhere for a bit…" Ivan said "…and I made sure it is impossible to follow us by that route." Ivan pointed over his shoulder.

"That's a relief." Sheba said before once again shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_2 hours later. _

"So this tunnel will lead straight through the mountain and down to Suhalla Village?" Ivan asked Lyon in the dim light the candle shed upon the old map on the floor.

"Without doubt, my father made this map and showed me the route we should take to get through the mountains." Lyon responded.

"That's a relief, hope he won't be to annoyed by making his map forfeit by destroying the tunnel entrance." Ivan laughed.

"I don't think he will mind, I can't see him travelling out here nowadays, can you?" Lyon sniggered.

"I suppose not." Ivan said composing himself."

"Honestly, you two could wake Garet with the amount of noise you make." Sheba said.

"Ah, your awake, how do you feel?" Lyon questioned.

"The better for the rest, however, I don't remember requesting a wake up call." At this, Sheba fought to keep a straight face.

"Sorry, we must have got the wrong room." Ivan returned. "Mind you, I am glad you're ok, you had me a little worried before."

"Sorry to be such a burden." Sheba replied while trying to dig a whole in the ground with her foot.

"It's alright I'm just glad to see your back to you usual self." Ivan smiled.

"We had best be moving, as we have no idea what time of day it is outside and we don't want find a group of rebels at the other end as we still haven't fully worked out their methods and where they are coming from." Lyon said to the other two.

"I agree." Ivan said holding out his hand to Sheba. She took it saying "Let get moving."

That day presented few troubles just the occasional monster attack which the trio easily felled, as they slowly descended into the heart of the mountain. After what seem like an eternity of twilight and exhausting many torches, the tunnel seemed to level out and widen, finally they were bathed in natural light. They had made it through the Fellanon range.

* * *

Sorry pitiful end to this chapter but I am writing the next one now and should have it up by the end of the weekend KEEP REVIEWING SO I KNOW SOMEONE IS OUT THERE READING THIS!!!


End file.
